You've Got A Hickey Right There
by darveyisforever
Summary: "It must be someone special! You have been smiling all morning and you, Donna Paulsen, have a hickey, which you totally missed this morning, because it was such a great night that you had to hurry not to be late!" Katrina exclaimed, obviously enjoying this very much.


"Good morning, Donna." Katrina greeted her, when she walked into Donna's office.

"Morning." Donna replied with a big smile on her face. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop smiling, not after what had happened last night.

"Okay...do you wanna tell me what you are so happy about?" Katrina asked, who immediately noticed that Donna's glow had returned. She sat down on the chair opposite to Donna and studied her friend.

"I am just in a good mood today. What do you need, Katrina?" she replied, trying to steer the conversation into another direction.

Katrina decided to give in and just be happy about her friend's good mood, when she noticed something on Donna's neck. "I was actually...oh my god Donna, is that a hickey on your neck?!" Katrina exclaimed, before she could stop herself. Donna wasn't one to broadcast her relationships or anything like that, so Katrina was pretty surprised.

"What?" Donna uttered, obviously caught off guard, "No, it's not!" She grabbed a little mirror out of her purse and her fear was confirmed, it really was a hickey and not a small one at that.

"Damn it, Specter." she cursed under her breath. She had completely forgotten that Katrina was still in the room.

"What did you just say?" Katrina asked a little perplexed, not sure if she had heard her right.

"Nothing." Donna stated and felt like she had to pass some kind of test, as Katrina eyes her curiously.

"Okay, someone obviously had a great night..I thought things with you and Thomas weren't working out that great?" Katrina asked, trying to take a different approach.

"Yes, I obviously did." Donna replied annoyed, but her literally glowing eyes gave her away, "But it doesn't matter who I was with."

"Oh yes, it does. It must be someone special! You have been smiling and glowing all morning and you, Donna Paulsen, have a hickey..which you totally missed this morning..because it was such a great night and you had to hurry to not be late!" Katrina exclaimed, obviously enjoying this very much. Even though Donna was a great person and they were friends, this was the first time she ever saw Donna this taken aback and she couldn't help but enjoy it.

"Okay, Katrina, this conversation is officially over. I have to go get a coffee." Donna said and stood up. She walked straight into the bathroom and tried covering it, which worked only semi-well, before heading to the kitchen to grab a cup off coffee. "Damn it, Specter." she groaned again, but a small smile appeared on her face anyway. It might have been a bit embarrassing in front of Katrina, but she kind off liked it, probably because Harvey was the one who made it.

Katrina got up too, still a little perplexed by what she had just witnessed, "Hey Katrina." Samantha greeted her, when she exited Donna's office.

"Samantha." Katrina exclaimed, "I need to talk to you." And with that Katrina dragged her into the file room.

"Hey...hey! Careful! What's going on?" Samantha asked, surprised by Katrina's behavior.

"Donna has a hickey!" Katrina pressed out and Samantha couldn't help but laugh.

"You are kidding, right?" Samantha replied, still wearing a big grin on her face.

"No, no, I am not." Katrina confirmed.

"You think Thomas did that?" Samantha asked then, "I always thought he was such a gentleman."

"I am actually not sure about that. She seemed very happy, when I walked into her office 10 minutes ago...happier than she was with Thomas. And I am not sure if I heard her right but-" Katrina explained and thought about her conversation with Donna.

"You don't think-" Samantha wanted to finish her sentence, but got interrupted by someone who walked into the file room.

"Harvey." Donna said and she sounded a little bit mad. Katrina and Samantha exchanged a look.

"What's going on? You sound..upset." Harvey asked, "You are not having any second thoughts about this, do you?"

Harvey looked a little afraid and Donna's features softened. There was a part of her that really liked this hickey.

"No...but you promised you wouldn't make me a hickey!" Donna replied and hit him softly against the shoulder, "People noticed, Harv."

"I am sorry..I just couldn't help it." he admitted bluntly, a smirk plastered on his face, "But if don't like it..." He gave her an apologizing look.

Samantha and Katrina, who were watching the scene from a few feet away, had a hard time keeping it all together.

"I didn't say that I didn't like it." Donna replied, "Just not, where everyone can sees it and especially not, when we have to go to work the next day. We wanted to keep it lowkey for a while..at least for the rest of the world."

"Yes, you are right..I will try to keep that in mind." Harvey mumbled and gave her a soft kiss.

Katrina and Samantha had to put their hands in front of their mouths to keep themselves from making any sound.

"Let's get back to work, before any overhears us." Donna said and gave him a quick peck on the lips, before disappearing out of the file room. Harvey followed her soon after.

"Oh my god!" Samantha pressed out, "Oh my god!"

"Harvey and Donna? I didn't think that would happen in the next few years." Katrina commented and couldn't help but smile, "But I am happy for them. They have been through a lot."

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Samantha agreed and smiled, too. Deep down she knew that her speech had set off something in Harvey, which probably lead to his confession towards Donna and she couldn't help but feel a little proud of herself. After all, she had made something happen that was long overdue; two idiots admitting their love for one another.


End file.
